I'll look after you
by bonniebel-bubblegum
Summary: Beck and Jade. Jade and Beck. That's the way it's always been. But when a speed bump in their road to happiness blocks the way, how will they continue their love that's always been so strong. BADE. M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**TEXT: **_Babe?_

**TEXT: ...Yes, Beck?**

Beck looked up from his seat in the drama room as soon as he had completed reading the text message from Jade. She'd been unusually inverted all day, quiet, more soft, slow with her normally quick and witty insults...something was wrong. He noticed it last night, she came to his house unexpectedly. He didn't mind of course, it was Jade, if he had his way, she'd be living in that RV with him. She arrived at his house, late in the evening, and...simply laid there, wrapped up in his embrace, fingers laced together, his face buried in her pale neck, cradled by her thick, dark hair. He didn't question her, just willingly held her, all night. Every now and then, he'd bring his lips to her ear and whisper "I love you, Jade." his lips brushing her skin, his breath caressing gently. But she would just squeeze his hand lightly in response, tears lingering in her eyes as she willed them to remain there, not wanting to ruin this moment. There was one moment, Beck remembered it significantly, she squirmed in his arms, turning herself around to face him, her eyes locked on to his. It was late, the room was dark, but he could still regsiter the hurt on her face. She tilted her chin upwards, crushing her lips to his. Those lips he could recognise any time, any place. But this time, the kiss was different. She murmered into this kiss, lingering there for a while..as if...as if she needed to savour the moment, that maybe...she wouldn't get to kiss him like this again. He embedded his hands into her hair, soothing her quietly until she slipped into sleep, huddled into his chest.

**TEXT: **_Jade, please talk to me...what's going on?_

Beck hadn't asked, not once. He just complied with her behaviour, like it was normal. Jade was one of those people, that in her rare moments of sadness, she needed to just..take a time out. Breathe. Without having to explain herself. Beck knew her inside out, he knew how she worked.

**TEXT: ...Not now.**

**TEXT: **_I'm worried...I'm so worried about you._

**TEXT: Just..don't be mad at me...please?**

Beck frowned at his phone, a series on lines crowding on his forehead. He snapped his head up, attempting to make eye contact with his girlfriend across the room. However, she refused, keeping her eye fixed on the teacher that roamed around the classroom. Before Beck could begin typing his reply, another text was welcomed with a subtle vibrate. He opened it rapidly.

**TEXT: You're going to hate me.**

The shock was clearly portrayed on Beck's face. Hate her? He felt a pang of sadness at the reality of Jade thinking he could ever hate her. He caught her eye, tears had began to form thin, ghostly tracks on her cheeks. She was crying. In public. Beck's face crumpled as he looked from a crumbling Jade to the text message, still open. He thrust his phone into his pocket in one swift movement, pushed his chair back, and launched himself forwards, across the classroom, towards Jade. She was so vulnerable, childlike, appearing suddenly so small in the room full of people. She furiously wipped her tears, angry and frustrated at herself for crying. Crying. JadeWest breaking down in her Drama class. She was disgusted.

Sikowitz turned to notice Beck absent from his chair, scanning the class room urgently before his eyes fell on the boy, crouched at Jade's feet, one hand resting on her thigh, the other reaching up to cup her face, skin smooth underneath his fingers. He looked up at her, trying to catch her eyes, stroking his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears. The fragility that had replaced the hard exterior of Jade, it was tearing him apart.

"_Hey, hey.." _He whispered softly, moving his other hand up from her thigh to her hair, brushing it back from her face. "_Sssh...it's okay, baby, I got you, I'm here-."_

"Beck!" Sikowitz called, his voice ringing around the classroom from his position behind Beck's previous chair. "Back to your seat, please." he ordered.

Beck ignored his demands.

"_Jade, come on, come on, we'll go now, get out of school, go back to my RV and we can talk, okay? I'll fix all this, please, don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry." _he whispered soothingly, as if they were the only two people in the room. That was partly true. Right now, she was the only person that mattered to him in this room. And whenever he looked at Jade, it was like everyone else simply faded into the background. Jade's eyes were now fixed on him, her expression troubled and coloured with upset. The fact that someone cared about her as much as Beck did, it almost hurt her as she listened to his comforting words. He was perfect. Whatever could Jade have done to deserve something so perfect? Though she hated to question it, in fear that one day Beck would realise how much better he could do, how much happier he'd be without her, and he'd walk away. Or someone, a supposed god, or dictator of these type of things, realised what a mistake he had made, giving a girl so brash and rude, a guy like Beck, and just like that, he'd be taken from her. That was her worst fear, her only fear. Jade hung her head in shame, aware that every pair of eyes in the class were burning into her, as if branding her weak. But Beck's eyes were the only pair she noticed.

"_Babe, come on, I'll make it okay, I promise." _Beck continued, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, still failing to respond to Sikowitz's barking from behind. "I love you." Beck mouthed to her, smiling sadly up at Jade. She watched through tear stained eyes as Beck took her hand carefully, standing above her again, waiting for her to raise from her chair too. She nodded, tears flying from her eyes as she did so, biting down on her lip while she stood, clinging to Beck's hand, almost like she needed support. She stood so close to him, feeling herself moving closer as he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder, shielding her from her class mates.

Without another word, Beck ushered her outside, hand clasped in hers, her head buried in his shoulder. He kissed her head lightly, holding her close as they left behind the indistinct chatter and the shouts of their acting coach, screaching something about a detention if they didn't return back here this instant. Beck didn't care about detentions. All he cared about was Jade. They rushed through the school, past the library, the janitors closets, Jade remaining huddled in Beck's neck, her tears staining his skin, dampening his shirt. They were moving so quickly, it was a shock when they came to an abrupbt halt at the bottom of the stair case. Beck used his index finger to tilt Jade's chin upward ever so carefully, their eyes fixing on each other in a split second, tears forcing their way out of Jade's bright blue ones.

Beck cradled her in his arms, one resting on the small of her back, the other tangling itself in her lucious locks. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her with force and passion, feeling her muffled sobs begin to calm as she relaxed into his touch, her tears falling onto Beck's face as he calmed her.

"_It's going to be okay, I promise. You just gotta' let me help you."_


	2. Chapter 2

They rode home in silence, Beck driving hurriedly, urgency rushing through him as he raced to get home, eyes continually darting from the road to Jade, who was curled up in the passenger's seat beside him. Occasionally a small sniffle would become audible from Jade, but nothing else. She had her head buried in her knee's, peeking out sideways at Beck, her arms clasped around her legs. She felt just like she looked, small, fragile, and frail. She didn't feel like herself any more. Her hair cascaded around her face that glittered with tears. Beck glanced in her direction for longer this time as the traffic slowed, the car coming to a brief stop. He reached out, running his fingers through her hair, his brow creasing with worry lines, reflecting his concern. She lifted her head up slowly, her eyes locking on his. Jade followed his touch, her eyes fluttering as he tousled her curls. Moving his hand along her arm and down to her hand where he gently slipped his fingers between her own. She clung to his hand and Beck ran his thumb across her smooth skin in return. He didn't let go of her hand the whole way home, needing to feel connected to her somehow, to assure him that she wasn't trying to push herself away from him, distance herself from what they had. Seeing her like this, it tore him apart inside and he couldn't help but acknowledge that small nagging in the back of his mind that...maybe he'd done something wrong. If this was because of him...he'd feel nothing but failure.

Beck pulled into the driveway of his house, parking his car in front of the RV. The engine cut out as he pulled his keys from the ignition, only emphasising the silence in the car now that the soft rumble had diminished. He sighed, leaning back into the seat, keeping his gaze on her. She inhaled sharply and shakily, as if snapping herself out of a trance, realising they had stopped moving. She wondered why she was hiding. It was Beck, she didn't need to hide anything from him, especially not her emotion, he was the only one who ever saw the real her, after all. Beck unclipped his seat belt, turning to face her, still holding her hand tenderly. He tilted his head, attempting to catch her eye, her head drooped as her body slumped limply. She looked...defeated.

"_...Is it me?" _Beck said hurriedly, forcing his words out before he had time to regret them. Jade looked up sadly, her face falling with each syllable. Her mouth fell open slightly, a tear dripping from her chin and sliding down her neck. She was frozen momentarily, before shaking her head rapidly, her desperation projected through her dampened eyes.

"N-No...No, Beck." She urged, her voice merely a hoarse whisper. "It's not you...don't think that, you did nothing wrong, you.." she broke off, squeezing his hand as her eyes dropped, tears swelling to the surface. Jade ached at Beck even beginning to blame himself. And Beck fell apart as he watched her. He leaned forwards tentatively, as if one touch could send her shattering to a million delicate pieces. He cupped her damp cheek briefly, wiping away a few tears, before kissing her forehead lightly. He couldn't stand to see her like this any more. As her boyfriend, it was his duty to stop her from hurting...

"_Stay there_." he whispered. Not that she was going anywhere any time soon. Beck opened the door on his side of the car, launching himself outside into a harsh whirlwind of thick rain droplets that propelled themselves towards him, clinging to his dishevelled hair, face and shirt, slipping all over his skin. He slammed the car door shut rapidly, enclosing Jade in the silent warmth of the car. He ran against the weather, the wind swirling around his broad frame, whipping at his cheeks. He raced to the other side of the car, opening the door to Jade who was now facing the window, searching for him in the midst of the vast world outside the car, her eyes wide, tinged with red from her sadness. She resembled a lost puppy, her eyes fixed on Beck as he opened the door. He beckoned to her, squinting against the powerful surges of rain. Jade shuffled forwards in the seat, where her face was met by Beck's hands who pulled the hood of her jacket up and around her head, making sure she was fully protected, even though it was just a splash of rain, and the RV was just a stones throw away from them. Jade watched him intently, her eyes never leaving him.

Beck reached into the car, grabbing Jade by the waist, sliding his arms around her slight stomach, at bringing her into his chest. Instinctively, Jade wrapped her own arms around his neck as she was lifted from the car, bringing her legs up and around Beck's waist. She buried her head in his neck, inhaling softly as he carried her effortlessly. Beck turned around, using his back to shut the car door before sprinting off towards the RV with Jade in his arms. He placed one hand on the back of her head, shielding her from anything that could possibly try and hurt her in her breakable state. Beck's feet moved quickly, making impact with the fresh, deep puddles that were forming on the ground, ripples beginning to circulate through the water. He was soaked through by now, holding Jade effortlessly, his shirt dripping with water to the point that he couldn't distinguish between Jade's tears and the rain any more, unaware of whether she was still crying. The way she clung to him, though, from that alone he could tell just how vulnerable she was.

The paused outside the door to the RV as Beck used one hand to fish into his back pocket for his key. He held Jade up with the one hand, continuing to carry her in the fashion of a small child. Even when he removed one hand, she didn't panic, she knew he had hold of her, she trusted him more than anybody, his hands were safe. He wouldn't let her fall. With a soft click, the door was unlocked, Beck rotating again to aid their entrance to the place they both called home. The warmth inside the RV washed over them as he carried them through the door, almost burning against their skin in a sharp contrast to the violent winds that nipped at the skin and heavy rainfall outside. Inside it was cosy and...Jade suddenly felt like she could breathe again. She could make her way around this place no matter the circumstances; blind folded, in complete darkness, after being spun around and held upside down. Over almost four years spent with Beck, this place had become her real home. Considering things at her house were never the best, she couldn't be happier than those times where she could escape and forget it all...with him. After all, Beck had gotten the RV for Jade.

That night after Beck had taken Jade to meet his parents for the first time, once she'd returned to her house, Beck's parents sat him down in their kitchen. They sternly told him, that as advised by them he would not continue to date Jade. Beck had started to panic, his mind reeling, astounded at his parents words. But most of all, shocked that his parents would think he could stop dating Jade, just like that. Hadn't he shown them how serious he was about her? There was no way he would be able to stop. Until that day, Beck had failed to stand up to his parents, regardless of their ridiculous demands and expectations. But this time, it was different. He told them that he loved Jade, at which they scoffed. "_Beck, you're a teenage boy, you don't know what love is!" _they told him. Over three years down the line, boy had he proved them wrong. He also proved that he had more willpower and determination than they first assumed. For months, Beck avoided the subject of Jade with his parents. He remained civil, which was required, but nothing more. He'd often sneak her into the house, and these operations were always successful. Things were great, as Beck knew this arrangement would only be temporary. Beck got himself a job, a difficult task for a boy of his age, but he managed to get hold of one, and he worked. He worked and did not spend a dime. Until one day, he came home from school with his older brother, towing an RV behind them. It wasn't much, but it was somewhere they could spend time happily. His parents were in a rage, yelling and screaming at the top of their lungs. However Beck wasn't affected. He was originally planning to get his brother to drive the RV away from his parents house. He meant it, every word. He was serious about this, serious about her. Serious about Jade.

His parents doubted he would follow through, but he surprised them. Once the realisation set in that their youngest son would actually leave home for a girl, they knew they had to compromise. That's how Beck's RV came to reside in front of his parents house. Once inside, he carried her to the centre of the room, setting her down on the bed. She reluctantly allowed her arms to fall limply to her sides, pulling her head back from Beck's neck, where it was comfortably nuzzling. He looked down at her, where she broke his gaze, dropping her head as if in shame. He reached forward, pulling her slightly damp jacket from her body, taking great care of her limbs as if she were porcelain. She still looked so distraught, lost, her face paler than usual, though throughout all of this, she still managed to look beautiful. Beck left a lingering stare, turning to take her coat to the set of coat hooks at the back of the RV, past the kitchen. The place had an eerie sense of a hushed atmosphere lingering in the air.

Beck made his way back to the main part of the RV, his hands now empty. He opened his mouth to begin speaking to her, though barely released a solitary word from his lips. She wasn't there.

_"Jade?" _he called urgently, scanning the RV for her. She couldn't have been far, there wasn't much space here to hide. Not unless, she'd left. But..why...why would she play games with him when-no, Jade was upset. She was to upset to try mess with his head. "_Ja-"_ he began, walking towards the door, stopping dead in his tracks before continuing any further. He could hear something. The sound of...someone being sick. Jade. He whipped his head around rapidly, rushing towards the bathroom, the source of the noise. He reached the door, where his eyes fled straight to Jade, curled up on the floor, hands clutching the side of the toilet bowl, her knuckles bright white, her body shaking. Shaking with fear? Shaking from her tears? Or shaking because of something else. He wasn't able to let this phase him. Beck arrived by her side as fast as he could possibly move, crouching down beside her, using his hand to rub soothing circles on her back, scraping her hair carefully from her face, continually running his fingers through her mane. Jade spluttered slightly. Obviously, the damage was already done. She waited there a while though, hovering over the bowl, just to ensure she could move again. He waited patiently, a million different thoughts and worries echoing around his mind. He whispered calmingly, letting her know it was okay, letting her know she was safe.

She finally became mobile again, shifting back from the toilet, falling into Beck's lap exhaustedly. Beck had gradually changed position, now leaning back against the bath, his legs outstretched in front of him. He was ready for her arrival in his arms, though, cushioning her landing and scooping her up against his chest. She buried her face into his shirt, the one that was beginning to dry out. She felt cold in his arms, though her shaking had ceased considerably, still lingering in her muscles. He allowed her a while to relax, before he probed her with questions. Her eyes were closed, she appeared so peaceful, he hated to disturb her.

Finally, her eyelids fluttered open slowly, registering his face. He smiled, a small, slightly forced smile, filled with worry and sadness.

"_Babe..." _He whispered, as if talking too loud could scare her away. "_Please...what is it? What is...this?" _he hesitated before finishing.

Jade attempted to keep her face expressionless, emotionless. But as soon as Beck question it, the cracks started to show, the flow of tears commencing as soon as she opened her mouth.

"...**Beck**." She pulled herself up, sitting back, curling herself up in a ball, wrapping her arms around herself for comfort. Her voice was shaking violently, cracking with the tears that threatened to drown out her words.

_"You know you can tell me anything, Jade." _

"**I know...I just-I..I should have, t-told you..sooner."**

_"S..sooner? Jade, what are you...what?"_

"**I was...afraid. I was afraid that if you knew...you'd break up with me because...because you would realise that being together from there on out was...was pointless for you."**

"_Wha-...Babe, I..I don't understand...I.."_

**"...You could have spent these last few weeks doing something better with your time and...I was selfish, but...I just wanted my..my time to be spent with you. I'm sorry."** It was true. Every word she spoke was true. Jade's fear of losing Beck had intensified in these past few weeks. Time. Time had now become precious to her. And she wanted every last minute of it to be spent with Beck. It was selfish of her, she knew that. If Beck had known, he would have realised how much time he was throwing away by being with her. He'd already wasted three whole years, but...nobody was to know. She didn't want him to throw away any more of his life on her. Someone he couldn't rely on. Someone he could lose at the drop of a hat...

"_Jade, you...you're not making any sense."_

"**...Beck..I'm..I'm..."**

He watched her closely, his heart beat thudding against his rib cage despite the fact it felt like he had stopped breathing. Then, the lightest whisper was uttered from Jade's lips. She was looking down at the floor, a tear wriggling it's way out of her eyes, her hands clasped together. Her lip quivered as her voice shattered. She broke into loud, uncontrollable sobs that echoed around the bathroom, her shoulders shaking. She barely managed to let the word out of her system, her breath catching in her throat. She'd known for weeks. But it seemed as if all the hiding she had done, had masked the reality. Now it had kicked in. She knew. She knew she would have to say her goodbye's to Beck. That this _precious _time, every second would count. Her last seconds would count.

"**...Dying**."

* * *

><p>Okay, so here's chapter 2! Thank you so much for your reviews, they really are appreciated! I have lots of ideas to continue this, but I'd love to know what you think!xo.<p> 


End file.
